


Death Reborn

by lunaesomnium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Don't copy to another site, Family Feels, Gen, Overprotective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaesomnium/pseuds/lunaesomnium
Summary: Unable to cope with Lucifer being cast out and Gabriel disappearing, Azrael leaves Heaven and is promised rebirth by his Father. Thousands of years later, Harry Potter is born with the briefest flashes of a life unknown and unfamiliar to him. All of that changes, when in the Battle of Hogwarts, he's killed by Voldemort and later visited by a man claiming to be his father ...





	Death Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're ready for overprotective sibs smothering their baby bro ^^

Lucifer has been cast out. 

Gabriel is gone. 

Azrael is …  _ lonely. _

Michael, Raphael, and many of his other siblings remain – but it isn’t the same. Heaven seems lonely,  _ empty _ , without Gabriel and Lucifer and with their absence, Michael and Raphael slowly but surely take over more of the duties formerly completed by the other two archangels, and soon they have no time for Azrael. 

Although Azrael wasn’t an archangel, he had been exceptionally close with all four of his most powerful brothers. It came as no surprise to the rest of Heaven that the absence of Lucifer and Gabriel affected Azrael so. His other brothers and sisters tried to comfort him, but he rebuffed their condolences. He retreated in on himself. Sadness and grief consumed him. 

His very  _ Grace _ dimmed. 

With his home simply reminding him of his loss, Azrael left Heaven, going to visit the one being few could visit without cause. 

His other Father. 

_ Death.  _

Michael and Raphael, kept busy by their extra duties and responsibilities, failed to notice Azrael’s absence until it was too late. 

For when they finally realized Azrael was missing and launched a search for him, they realized that he was not simply hidden as Gabriel was. 

He was gone. 

He was  _ dead _ . 

Azrael thought that staying with Death might alleviate some of the grief and sadness that had so consumed him, but it hadn’t, not really. 

His Grace seemed to get dimmer by the day. His resolve to live, to  _ thrive _ , was diminishing. 

Azrael could tell that his other Father was getting worried about him in the way that he had become infinitely gentler and kinder, more tender and soft. 

Azrael was grateful for this. He felt as if one harsh word would break him into a million pieces. 

As the one angel who held dominion over death, he could tell when it approached – and it was approaching him, fast. 

Unable to bear the thought of his own Father forced to not only watch as he slowly died, but also reap him, Azrael left his Father’s domain, never to return. 

(Not for some time anyway.) 

Unable to return to Heaven – for he didn’t want his siblings to watch as he slowly died either – Azrael wandered and wandered, and was eventually found. 

By his Father. 

Not Death. 

_ God _ . 

Azrael was dying, this both God and he knew. 

But God knew more than anyone that  _ Death _ did not always mean the  _ end _ . 

Azrael would die, but God assured the angel that he would not pass through his other Father’s realm. He would be reborn in time, would live again eventually. 

It’s with this knowledge that Azrael died – and he welcomed his brief death with open arms and a smile. 

Thousands of years later, Lily Potter gives birth to a beautiful baby boy. He does not wail when born – and when the anxious parents pressed the midwife to examine their child (for apparently it was strange that a newborn did not wail after being born), the midwife’s magic passed harmlessly through the infant revealing that he was hale and hearty. 

James and Lily Potter breathed a sigh of relief at this revelation, never once noticing that as the magic passed through Hadrian “Harry” James Potter, his eyes had flashed an otherworldly, bright white before returning to a bright emerald green, same as his mother. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! i ramble about fics a lot :3
> 
> tumblr: lunae-somnium


End file.
